Our First Valentine's Day
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: A small one-shot about Sora and Yamato's first Valentine's after they became a couple.


**Hello people! This is a small one-shot Sorato story I wrote yesterday for Valentine's. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Our First Valentine's Day**

Sora was done for tennis practice for the day. She was wearing her winter tennis jersey, which was white pants and sweater. Yamato often complained about it because he couldn't admire her tanned beautiful legs and much more he couldn't dare to say. They have been dating for about a month and a half. The girl went over to her racket case and carefully put the item inside. She then glanced over the bench and saw her phone flashing a newly arrived messaged. She smiled as she grabbed it and saw who had sent it.

_I'm planning something special for us today. I will pick you up at 7pm, okay?  
__Yamato.  
__PS: Please wear something fancy._

Sora blinked and smiled softly. Having a boyfriend still was something new to her, but it felt much less strange now. Never would have she realized her feelings were reciprocal when she decided to confess to Yamato she liked him. Sure, they were closer friends and she knew she was putting it all at risk when she decided to give him homemade cake. Luckily, he didn't take offense by it and she was actually surprised that he returned her feelings, but was afraid to ruin their friendship if he said something. Later on, he texted her and said it was delicious and that she should consider going to cooking college in the future. She smiled and shook it off; she had other options before it.

As she was heading out of school half an hour later, already wearing her typical winter clothes, which included orange pants, a light blue coat and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, she bumped into Taichi. He was leaving his soccer practice.  
"Hey, Sora."  
"Hello." She replied with a warm smile.  
"You got any plans for today?"  
Sora flushed heavily. Taichi played a big part when she confessed to Yamato, being the best friend he was and give the push she needed to go for it, but she still felt uncomfortable talking about him to the brunette.  
"Well, yeah." She said eventually, a little flustered. "Yamato is planning a surprise for me."  
"Right, you two are dating now." He tried to sound cool, but failed miserably. "I'm still getting around it."  
Sora simply nodded, unsure of what to tell him. They continued to walk their way home in silence until she decided to break the ice.  
"What about you? Have any plans?"  
"No, I'm not ready to date just yet." He reached inside his bag and took off a chocolate box. "But I did get this from a girl who plays on the female soccer team."  
"Really? Did you talk to her?"  
"No, she asked a friend to give it to me. Said she's too shy to do it her own." He shrugged.  
"Well, it's hard to go for it, so I don't blame her." The auburn girl said sincerely. "I would have stayed outside the arena for a lot longer if you hadn't show up and gave me strength to tell Yamato."  
"You're welcome."  
Sora couldn't tell if Taichi was being sarcastic or not, but there was a different tone on his voice. She shook her head and decided to change the subject.  
"So do you know this girl who gave you the chocolate?"  
"Yes, her name is Rei. She's a good player."  
"I see." She sighed. "Well, you should thank her for giving it to you."  
"I will in my next class."  
"Taichi, what's going on? You seem a little off lately. Well, ever since Christmas."  
"Nothing is up, Sora."  
"Are you sure? If I didn't know you well, I'd say it's about Yamato and me dating."  
"I'm totally fine with that." He said with a smile. "I have to go home, we'll talk soon."  
"Alright then."

Yamato opened the door to his apartment for Sora and waited for her to walk in first. He sensed something was up because she was quiet during the whole way so he seized the opportunity to ask when they were putting on slippers.  
"Did something happen?"  
"No, it's just…" Sora sighed. "I ran into Taichi earlier. He told me he got a box of chocolate from a girl."  
"Really? That's cool."  
"Yeah, but he didn't seem too thrilled about it. He was more distant than usual. I think he's still having a hard time accepting we're together."  
"Why? You think he likes you?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No." She replied quickly. "We're nothing but friends. But it must be hard for him, we're his best friends, you know?"  
"Of course it wouldn't be easy, but I think he'll come around it eventually. I don't want to talk about him, if you don't mind."  
"I'm sorry." This is Valentine's Day and I'm rambling about Taichi." She took away her coat and scarf. "Where can I put these, Yamato?"  
"I'll put them in my room." He motioned to walk towards her.  
"It's okay, really. I can do it."  
"No, you're my guest." He said lightly but firmly and grabbed the items from her hand.  
"Isn't your dad having dinner with us?"  
"No, he had to work late tonight." He shouted from his bedroom.  
"Oh, I see." Sora looked around the living room, noticing almost every detail on it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a picture of Yamato, Takeru and their parents, taken a few years ago. "The smell is really good, he'll probably miss out a delicious meal."  
"You really think so?" He had a grin on his face when he walked back to the living room.  
"I do." She smiled back at him and noticed the small wrapping on his hand. "What's that?"  
"It's something I got for you."  
"You shouldn't have! I didn't get you anything." The girl said in a rather apologetic tone as she grabbed the present and started unwrapping it. She couldn't hide her smile when she saw what it was. "A brand new tennis ball case! Thank you so much, Yamato."  
"You're welcome." Yamato said sincerely. "I remember you saying you needed new tennis balls and I found this sports store when I was walking down the street. I remembered you right away and decided to buy it."  
"I feel bad because I didn't buy you anything. It's our first Valentine's Day and I already screwed up."  
"Don't worry about it." He reassured her. "I don't mind it. Happy Valentine's Day, Sora."  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato." She smiled from ear to ear.


End file.
